SAO Titan Protocol Rewrite
by Madness King 19
Summary: A rewrite to my story SAO Titan Protocol, suggested by the only one who reviewed in the last story. Basically the same, just a different way of telling it. Rating may change. I do not own SAO.


**The rewrite for SAO Titan Protocol. Enough said, R&R, PM, and hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was just after the Gamemaster, Kayaba Akihiko, had finished the tutorial and Sword Art Online was officially launched. The Gamemaster had explained to the players the reason why no one could log out, and what would happen if they died in the game. Already, more than 200 players had already died due to outside interference with the NerveGear. As the Gamemaster disappeared in the sky, remaining red as it was now sundown, silence filled the stadium where all the players were gathered.

What remained of the 10,000 original players.

In an instant, the players began to panic, screaming and running for the exits. One player in particular was standing where he was, still looking up into the sky. The boy's name in Sword Art Online is known as Titan. Others would question why he chose this as a nickname.

His only reply was, "The Titans were god-like beings of unimaginable power, who ruled the world with no mortal able to challenge, let alone defeat, them. I intend to be the first to beat this game, and not die once."

But now these words, the words that had come from his very mouth, had shattered into oblivion. He knew that he was just speaking empty words, words that he knew meant nothing even before Kayaba had made this horrible announcement. Now, Titan stood there, alone, at a complete loss for words.

_'This is just a dream right?'_ He wished to himself. _'Just a bad dream, and I'll wake up at home, right?!'_ Refusing to believe the words Kayaba had said moments ago, he attempted to log out, only to discover, much to his horror, that it was impossible. Where the log out button should have been was a blank selection slot, as if someone forgot to put in the words. He tapped the button, only to have a tone sound, signaling he couldn't use it.

_'This is real,'_ he thought to himself, accepting the truth. _'This is...'_ he looked around the empty coliseum and, without finishing his thought, left for the town plaza. He looked around at the other players, seeing many different reactions to Kayaba's speech. Most of them had expressions of fear, huddled into a fetal position and holding their knees or heads, some even mumbling things about being in a dream. Some of the players were actually coping well with the situation, talking with other players about how to beat the game. He continued walking through the crowded street, still thinking about the situation he-everyone-was in.

_'I'll need to get more Col, that's for sure. Maybe team up with a few players, get some experience, buy some items.'_ He stopped in front of a tavern and rubbed his eyes. _'How the hell did I get into this mess?'_

He began to think of his life before he was trapped in this virtual prison. In the real world, he was a senior in high school and a foreign exchange student. His new home was in Japan, the most technologically advanced society in the world. A few months into the school year, he overheard some students talking about a new Virtual Reality MMORPG called Sword Art Online. It was supposed to be like World of Warcraft, but where you could kick monsters where the sun don't shine for real.

He had saved up almost $5,000, about 390,625 Yen, so he decided he might as well try it. He purchased the game, the console to operate it, called NerveGear, booster gear, bonus Col, the whole nine yards. But when he put the helmet on, and said those fateful words, "Link Start!", he didn't expect any of this.

He bumped into someone by accident, who said, "Hey, watch it."

"Sorry," he mumbled under his breath. He went into the tavern, and sat at a table. He opened the menu and activated the "Order food" option. He bought a decent meal, enough to keep his strength up, and looked around the tavern. It was almost the same inside as it was outside; people either coping or panicking with their situation. He stood up, his plate shattering into polygons, and activated the "Rent room" option.

He chose a small room, taking up more than half of his Col, and walked up the stairs to the rooms. He looked at the signs; 101, 102, 103, 104...105, that was the room. He opened the door and looked at the room. The only furnishing it had was a small, lumpy bed with a nightstand and an oil lamp. He set his bag down and sat on the bed, sighing.

"What am I going to do?" he said to himself. "What should I do?" He laid down on the bed, and stared at the ceiling. _'What would Mom and Dad want?'_ His parents...that was a touchy subject. He turned over in his bed, _'No, I have to survive. I've never given up on anything, and I won't start, not now, not ever.'_

He blew the wick of the lamp out and went to sleep, thinking of strategies to beat the game.

* * *

**So was it good, bad, or about the same as the original? R&R, PM, and good to be back!**


End file.
